Tang Xiaolong
Appearance Though on the verge of becoming 67, he looks not even a day past 23, due to his body being refined by a large amount of sage chakra, his life span is far larger than most thus giving him an incredibly long period of time before he reaches his peak. Possessing a balance between strength and speed his physique his body is on par to the Fourth Raikage in terms of number in muscle fibers yet as lean as Kakashi Hatake. Personality Cold-hearted to those who treat him badly yet kind and generous to those who treat him well, Long Chen can only be described as a reflective person, how you treat him will be how he'll treat you. Stubborn yet flexible with his beliefs, he is known by others to be very accepting of there faults, never rejecting them for things they cannot change. When faced with beliefs that counter his own, he respects it and inherits aspects that could affect him positively. When observed by others one may question whether or not he possessed twin personalities, often quiet and observant when greeted with something interesting he becomes a very enthusiastic and social person. Don't mistake these actions as emotional though, due to his cold-hearted personality he is often detached from his emotions. Believing in mainly sound logic and morality, the 'emotions' he displays around friends are just reactions. If given the opportunity, reason, and moral freedom, he could easily kill those he was laughing with a day before with no remorse or even subject them to horrifying experiences that would leave them scarred for life. Background An outsider of Konohagakure, his youth could only be described troublesome due to his arrival being not long after the Second Shinobi World War. Born with a laughable talent in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, most of his time within the ninja academy was spent on training his taijutsu to inhuman levels. Knowing very well of this, others would often ridicule him mainly due to his status as an outsider. Due to this along with his enmity with the Hyuga and Uchiha Clan he became a Missing-Nin after discovering his parents were killed under suspicion of being spies from Iwagakure. Ever since the Third Shinobi World War, his location has been unknown, though through speculation many believe him to be training in seclusion within Hoshigakure. Combat Style Possessing no talent in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu due to the chakra in his body being sealed, he spent his youth forging his body past the human limits and mastering the fundamentals of combat. Skilled in a large array of weapons ranging from swords, senbon, and even spears. After becoming a missing-nin and running off with key information regarding Konohagakure's current strength, he understood that taijutsu alone wouldn't ensure his survival. Hence he created another method of controlling chakra called, External Sage Chakra Control. Thanks to this he can use the Sage Chakra to strengthen his body and increase his longevity far passed a normal human. Using this method he can kill others by injecting Sage Chakra into there body far faster than they can absorb it and recreate simple ninjutsu like the Transformation, Cloning, and Substitution Technique. With the fatal weakness of this technique being that the chakra available being reliant to his environment, he mastered Fuinjutsu so that in cases of depravity he can make use of various traps, tactics, and practical illusions to either escape or kill the enemy. Due to the dangers of overdosing on Sage Chakra, he limits its use to aiding him in training and basic ninjutsu. Never using it for healing, he relies on various medicinal pills made from herbs to heal himself. Making this and his lack of defensive being his only 'true' weakness in combat. Due to his use of Sage Chakra and his unorthodox fighting style, many would come to know him as both The Immortal Sage and The Unorthodox Sage. Stats Technique Stats